Methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a surface temperature management method of a mobile device and a memory thermal management method of a multichip package.
A communication system or a computer system is a multi-processor system including one or more processors that perform unique work. For example, in a mobile communication system such as a cellular phone, a baseband processor is used to process communication data and an application processor is used to process a photograph and a video.